


When the World Crashed Down and Everything Went to Shit

by Trashcan_Chan



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lee's final momments, and also taking care of Clem, basically he's reminiscing abot murdering gis wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_Chan/pseuds/Trashcan_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, Lee's still pretty dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the World Crashed Down and Everything Went to Shit

Lee pressed his head to the peeling plaster wall, he'd told Clementine to save her bullets. It was weird he could have sworn he died when he told Clem to keep her hair short yet here he was, a last few moments of clarity to reflect on his life. 

Clementine was the best thing that ever happened to him, and it killed him knowing what this cruel and Unforgiving world was going to do to her.

Which was honestly a funny thought considering who Lee was. He'd murdered his wife in cold blood, for Christ's sake, beat her to death with his fists and then broke boyfriends ribs and stomped on his neck.

All he could think about was her screaming and begging him to stop.

But he didn't. Blood running down his fists and screaming at the top of his lungs. But he still didn't stop.

It was ironic really he started this apocalypse in handcuffs and here he was dying in them.

Lee closed his eyes again, "Sweet pea," he said horsley to noone, "be safe." and with those four simple words said to an unforgiving world Lee ceased to exist.


End file.
